Power Words
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: Jon and Liz are playing a famous Malaysian talk game called 'Power Words' (Malay: Ayat Power), one Thursday Night and it spiced up their relationship! And there is also a surprise for you, which is the sudden comeback of our long lost boy, Lyman (after being lost for 33 years)! And this story is also written to appreciate ERA FM as Malaysia's #1 Hit Radio that introduced this game!


"Power Words"

 **(Author's Notes: Now, I'm going to write an interesting Garfield story based on a popular talk game from Malaysia which aims for an unexpected love and romance! At first, it was a part of romance comedy to avoid from being nervous during expressing sincere love for the first time. But, it turns out to be successful and the rule of this game is all players must use object names out of context to explain about how they love their couple so much! So, to introduce this game in FFN through Garfield, I use the romantic characters, Cartoonist Jon and Veterinarian Liz to spice up their sweet relationship).**

(7:00 PM. Thursday, 18 August 2016):

One hot night at the Arbuckles' Residence, Jon was wearing his special brown office outfit, waiting for his sweetheart, Liz to arrive at his residence! They have a special date tonight, which is to play a famous talk game from Malaysia, it is called "Power Words" (Malay: Ayat Power) to spice up their sweet relationship that has been going for over 37 years since 1979! He remained waiting her patiently in the living room by writing some game scripts before Liz rings his doorbell! Some minutes later, when he has finished writing the script, his prediction goes right! He heard his doorbell ringing and he went to the front door, opening it and feels excited to see Liz, wearing a turquoise blouse and orange gown, smiling! Then, he invites Liz to enter his house and she accepts his invitation! After that, they entered the house together to start their lovely night and went to the living room to start playing the famous Malaysian talk game as they have promised soon!

(7:10 PM):

They started playing "Power Words" and it was Jon's turn to start the game, using his powerful words to share with Liz...

"Liz, are you the 'Bridal Veil Falls' of Niagara?" asks Jon.

"No, Jon... Why did you say that?" replied Liz.

"Because, when I look at you, I feel calm!" continued Jon.

"Aww... You're so sweet! Now, it's my turn" said Liz.

Then, it was Liz's turn to start the game, using her powerful words to share with Jon, knowing that she felt appreciated...

"Jon, are you the 'Queen Sized Mattress' of VONO?" asks Liz.

"No, Liz... Why did you say that?" replied Jon.

"Because, when I hug you, I feel comfortable!" continued Liz.

"Aww... You're so comfy! Now, it's my turn" said Jon.

After that, it was once again Jon's turn to continue the game, using his more powerful words to share with Liz, this time...

"If I'm an airplane, what are you?" asks Jon.

"I'll be your wings! So, I can follow you everywhere!" replied Liz.

"If I'm a siren, what are you?" asks Jon.

"I'll be your lights! So, we can clear the roads together!" replied Liz.

"If I'm a pencil, what are you?" asks Jon.

"I'll be your pen! So, we can sketch good moments together!" replied Liz.

"How romantic are you... And I'm loving it so much, Liz!" continued Jon.

"And now, it's my turn to conclude this game romantically now, Jon!" said Liz.

Later, it was Liz's turn to conclude the game, using her more powerful words to share with Jon romantically, this time...

"If I'm a policewoman, what I will do with you?" asks Liz.

"You might arrest me and lock me in your heart forever!" replied Jon.

"If I'm a firewoman, what I will do with you?" asks Liz.

"You might extinguish my ex-girlfriends' names in my heart!" replied Jon.

"If I'm a doctor, what I will do with you?" asks Liz.

"You might recover my heart! So, I can only accept you!" replied Jon.

"If I'm a traffic officer, what I will do with you?" asks Liz.

"You might sue my heart for loving another woman behind you!" replied Jon.

"If I'm a murderer, what I will do with you?" asks Liz.

"You might kill my heart to avoid me from loving another woman!" replied Jon.

"But, I'm only an ordinary human... So, please don't 'divorce' me!" continued Liz.

"Never mind... I'm forgiving you for saying that! I love you, Liz!" said Jon.

"Thank you! You have forgived me sincerely... I love you too, Jon!" replied Liz.

"You're welcome... Now, it's game over and let's have a kiss now!" continued Jon.

Suddenly, before they make a romantic kiss, a mysterious voice have disturbed them! Looks like, it was 'Zombie' Lyman...

"Jon, are you the delicious 'Sirloin Steak With Black Pepper' of USA?" asks Lyman.

"No, sir... Why did you say that?" replied Jon.

"Because, when I look at you, I think I want to eat you right now!" continued Lyman.

"Oh no! It's a zombie! Let's run away from this living room right now, Liz!" said Jon.

"Relax, Jon! I'm not a zombie... I'm your long lost friend, Lyman! I'm back!" said Lyman.

"Lyman? Is that really you? Congratulations! I'm so glad that you are back now!" continued Jon.

"Thanks, Jon! Now I'm a successful reporter at CNN! And where's Garfield?" asks Lyman.

"Garfield got lifetime imprisonment since 3 years ago for the attempted murder of Nermal once his comic got cancelled after 35 years of running in newspapers... Now, he can't meet us and even my lovely girlfriend, Liz anymore!" replied Jon.

"It was so sad that Garfield got jailed forever... Anyways, congratulations for being a romantic couple now, Jon and Liz!" continued Lyman.

"Thanks, Lyman! Now, we're going to get a lovely kiss at the outside tonight! Do you want to join us this time?" asks Jon.

"Sure, Jon! I want to see you two kiss romantically tonight! It has been years since I go missing in 1983!" replied Lyman.

(7:50 PM):

The three went outside and Jon and Liz was about to kiss romantically while Lyman is ready to watch them kiss tonight!

"Jon, you are the sweetest man I've ever found in my life!" said Liz.

"Liz, you are the comfortable woman I've ever found in my life!" replied Liz.

"Now, I want to say, I... Love... You!" continued Jon and Liz, romantically.

Finally, Jon and Liz kissed romantically! And Lyman watch the historical kiss with a lot of 'dramatic/emotional' feelings!

"Human love, it is too glandular! Then, eat your heart out and have a big fat hairy deal tonight, Jon and Liz!" said Lyman.

 **(Final Notes: Lyman make its sudden comeback while Jon and Liz was about to conclude playing 'Power Words'! And Lyman finally saw the romantic kiss between Jon and Liz at the outside tonight! Anyways, thanks to Malaysia's No. 1 Radio, ERA FM for giving me the 'Ayat Power' ideas! If not, I can't write this surprise story... And, I'll see you next time!).**

 **-THE END-**


End file.
